Michel
Michel was a Hollow created by the Unnamed Female Arrancar for her plot to destroyKarakura Town. AppearanceEdit Michel has blue eyes and blond hair that is a little longer than ear length. He wears a black tuxedo with a bow tie. Atop his head sits a large black top hat with a silver rim. Upon his shoulders rests a long black cape with a red underside. The top of the cape is flared out and a golden, elongated skull connects the two ends of the cape. In his true form, Michel is a large Hollow with greyish-brown fur, large fangs and a Hollow hole in the middle of his chest. A skull, with long horns sits on top of his head. His eyes turn entirely blue. The remains of his clothes from his Human form rest on his shoulders, torn to shreds. PersonalityEdit Before revealing his true motives, Michel put up an act of being very friendly and kind. He would always smile and be happy to help anyone. He broke away from a group of people wanting his autograph to ask Kon if he was okay after their encounter with a Hollow. He cared for the people of Karakura Town and mentioned how great it was they had the Karakura-Raizer Team. In truth however, he was just manipulative. Using his hypnosis to get everyone to like him, he sought to bring down Karakura Town. He told the Karakura-Raizer Team that he was giving them special flying capes, but in reality they absorbed Reiatsu, weakening them so he could more easily deal with them.1 PlotEdit When Kon finds a Hollow attacking a Plus, he tries to transform into Karakura-Raizer, but Michel shows up. He makes quick work of the Hollow and the Plus thanks him. Michel looks into her eyes and says that it was no problem. As he does so, the Plus' eyes glow red for a moment. He then flies away. In the Giant Hollow Fortress, the Unnamed Female Arrancar calls herself a genius for having created Michel, who stands in the corridor. Later, Michel is confronted by a crowd of fans who all want his autograph, he happily obliges, but when he sees Kon, he goes over to see if he is alright after their encounter with the Hollow. Kon initially refuses to say thank you and Tatsuki Arisawa hits him. The group urges Kon to say thanks, but Michel says that it is alright, causing everyone to swoon over him. Everyone but Kon steps away and Michel listens to them as they tell him how big of fans they are. After a Hollow appears and Kon fails to stop it as Karakura-Raizer, Michel steps in and makes swift work of it. He tells everyone that monsters like that are dangerous so they should leave it to him. Everyone swoons over him once more and as Kon walks away, a grin comes over Michel's face. He goes on T.V. later and thanks Karakura Town for their support. He then introduces theKarakura-Raizer Team minus Kon and says that Karakura town is great for having people to look over it like them. He presents each of them with a special cape like his that will allow them to fly. He takes the team out for a quick fly to the park. Tatsuki begins to feel sorry for Kon not being there and Michel questions if they would all rather be with Kon than him, but they respond no. Tatsuki then begins to catch on that something is wrong and Michel gives up his act. He says that his effect wore off too quickly. Everyone but Tatsuki then drops to the ground. Michel reveals that he is under orders to destroy Karakura Town and has placed the whole town under hypnosis and that the capes he gave to the Karakura-Raizer Team drain Reiatsu. Tatsuki says that Karakura-Raizer is still left, but Michel dismisses it. He then moves to attack Tatsuki, but Kon shows up. Kon confronts Michel, but Michel simply puts his hand out and begins draining the team of their Reiatsu. He takes the Reiatsu he gathered and forms a trident out of it. Kon transforms and the two attack each other, but Michel knocks Kon down. He says that it is pointless because he is stronger and handsome and questions if Kon truly believes that he can win. He charges at Kon with his trident, but Tatsuki pulls his cape over his head. Kon attacks and manages to punch Michel's tooth out, causing the hypnosis to wear off. Michel gets up and swings his trident at Kon, causing several arcs of energy to appear and hit Kon. Michel tells Kon to not get so cocky and smiles, but Kon simply laughs at his missing tooth. Kon insults him again, causing Michel to lose his temper and transform into his true Hollow form. Kon attacks with a series of kicks, but Michel stops them with ease. He then raises his trident and fires a large Cero at Kon, who simply kicks it away. Kon then grabs Michel by his horns and throws him before finishing him off with a Raizer beam. 1 Powers & AbilitiesEdit Cero: Michel is capable of firing a large Cero that is crimson in color. In his Human form, he was able to charge it in the palm of his hand. In his Hollow form, he charges the Cero at the center spike of his trident. His Cero was wider and longer than most, but was easily dispatched by Kon's leg strength.1 Sonído: Michel demonstrated skill in the use of Sonído. He was able to escape from a Hollow's attack in mid-air by using it. 1 Reiatsu Draining Michel is able to drain the Reiatsu out of people. By placing his hand over the fallen Karakura-Raizer team, Michel was able to "borrow" the Reiatsu of the fallen Karakura-Raizer members. The Reiatsu shot up from their bodies in purple arcs that then formed into Michel's hand.1 Trident: Michel took the Reiatsu that he gathered and formed it into a glowing purple trident. The trident can be used for melee combat and Michel showed skill in its use this way. The trident also displayed the ability to form several arcs of energy in the air that swarm and injure an opponent.1 Hypnosis: He had the ability to place people under hypnosis, usually induced by looking into his eyes. When he activates the ability, the victim's eyes will glow red for a moment before returning to normal. Through this, Michel was able to place the vast majority of Karakura Town under his control. The people worshiped and loved him and wore replicas of his cape. Kon was not affected by this due to being a Mod-Soul.1 Rose Attack: Michel used a technique in which he threw several roses out. The roses loop around an enemy and form into a glowing purple ring. The ring then constricts around an enemy. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Hollow in one hit. 1